Havoc Meets Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: My first Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy fan fiction. Billy has been playing with items in brim's trunk and Havoc is released from his amulet prison. He soon meets Eris and falls for her but discovers she as shallow as she looks and seems. “Lov


Havoc Meets Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord

Note: My first Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy fan fiction. Billy has been playing with items in brim's trunk and Havoc is released from his amulet prison. He soon meets Eris and falls for her but discovers she as shallow as she looks and seems.

"Love is crazy, it's an addiction that leaves us begging for more ! Sometimes it can be maddening, but others it can be the most wonderful element in the Universe !"--My quote

Chapter 1—Quit Messin' With Me Trunk, Oh...Never mind !

It was a rainy, dreary day in Endsville and Mandy was beating Grim at a game of Old Maid. She quickly became tired of Old Maid and suggested Clue, Monopoly or chess.

"You know you beat me at everything, child. I don't wanna be beat again !", Grim said, picking up the remote off the bureau and turning on the TV.

"Whatever. I'll just go see what Billy is up to.", Mandy said, walking past Billy's room. Suddenly she saw a strange, eerie blue light coming from the basement.

"Not again ! He can't be that much of an imbecile !", Mandy thought to herself. Grim had warned Billy not to mess in his trunk, but Billy never paid Grim any attention.

Billy was empty headed and impulsive, not giving any thought to what kinds of horrible elements he could unleash.

"What's going on you dipstick ?", she questioned, stoically. Beside him there was a lanky, long raven haired human-looking demon. Havoc was dressed in Gothic fashion, and looked extremely handsome, especially his iridescent purple eyes.

"Mandy, meet Havoc. Havoc's my new best frieeeeeeeend !", Billy squealed, hugging Havoc's legs. Havoc rolled his eyes, shaking his head back and forth.

"Are all of you mortals this affectionate ?", Havoc said, trying to shake Billy off of his long leg. He was able to pry Billy off with his strong arms and Billy simply laughed, not taking Havoc's refusal seriously.

"That's really not the operative word I would use, Havoc. So, you're a demon ? ", Mandy said, studying his small horns and forked tail.

"Very astute, Mandy. What say you and Billy and I create some trouble in my name ? After all, I am not called Havoc for nothing.", Havoc said, with a sly, shiny, toothy grin.

"Even in the rain, this is gonna be cool ! Havoc, you rock !", Billy said, saluting Havoc with the American sign language signal for 'I love you'. Havoc led the way, Mandy followed after, dragging Billy along with her.

Chapter 2—Causing Trouble As We Go

Havoc was taking pleasure in causing traffic lights to go haywire, computers to crash, lights to flicker, and all kinds of different mischief. The humans that were the unlucky victims of Havoc's "playfulness". He saw a glowing golden glow in the distance and heard the screaming of over a thousand voices. It was music to his ears.

"I haven't heard something so gorgeous in all my years of being immortal. It's the most beautiful chorus of human anguish I've heard in a millennium !", Havoc exclaimed, rushing toward the sound. Mandy tried to warn him about the source of the inviting golden glow but Havoc would learn soon enough that Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord was as shallow and heartless as she looked.

Havoc was bold, daring and unabashed in how he wanted to show affection to the Grecian Goddess who was causing so much mayhem. It stirred him inwardly and stoked a fire of passion within his heart. He did everything within his power to cause Eris to notice him but she paid him no heed. That was, until he began singing to her.

Chapter 3—The Painful Twist of the Knife in the Heart

Eris immediately dropped her 24 karat golden apple and approached Havoc.

"Sweet set of pipes you got there, kid.", Eris said, in a sultry tone.

"Why thank you, Eris. That song was especially for you.", Havoc said.

"Oh, spiffy. Would you like to join me in causing some chaos ?", Eris questioned, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Billy stupidly stood by, idly playing with a paddle ball game. For some strange reason, Mandy was drawn to him and couldn't stay away. Perhaps it was because she was just as twisted as Havoc was or that she secretly had a crush on him. Her stoic expression would leave that conundrum unsolved.

Havoc and Eris went about causing trouble and chaos but Eris grew quickly tired of the "games" she was playing. She fluttered her eyelashes and took Havoc's face into her hands. Mandy started to become jealous, but said nothing. Havoc would learn the hard, painful way that Eris wasn't so gorgeous as she appeared.

"Would you like to be my partner in crime forever, Havoc ?", she asked, stroking back his raven hair. Havoc was already putty in her hands and his knees shook at her sultry voice.

"I would do anything for you, my Queen of Disaster. Since I am immortal, I can not die, and bullets have no effectiveness upon my body.", Havoc said trying to lean in to kiss Eris' ruby red lips.

"Sorry, _kid_, but I've outgrown you. It was fun, but you've outlived your usefulness.",Eris said, smiling brilliantly. At that moment, she withdrew her hands and walked away, nose in the air. Immediately, she disappeared in a golden wisp.

Havoc stood looking into the distance blankly, mouth agape, totally flabbergasted. He couldn't fathom what had just happened. It had seemed that he was doing everything correctly in trying to court the lovely Eris, but she refused him.

"Wanna get revenge on her ?", Mandy said, with a sly, twisted smile forming on her otherwise placid face.

"I couldn't think of an idea more perfect than that, Mandy. Perhaps Billy can be bait for our trap ?", Havoc added.

"Havoc, you really know how to charm a girl.", Mandy said, still watching Billy being occupied by his paddle ball game. Little did he know he would be part of an elaborate setup to make Eris look like an utter fool. She wouldn't be voted "most popular" for a while if this idea took wing and knowing Havoc's bizarre thoughts it most likely would succeed.

Chapter 4—Little Known Bits of Eris

With Havoc's unlimited capabilities, he and Mandy had been able to retrieve Eris' yearbook, and her most private of all possessions, her personal diary. If the yearbook photos weren't degrading enough, certainly the juicy morsels from her journal would be enough to get the vengeance Havoc was so entitled to.

"Hear ye, hear ye ! Citizens of Endsville ! Eris voted as most likely to become old maid and won the Black Widow award each and every year. Also, she claims to be a big fan of "dead" boy bands such as _Dream Street_ and _Nsync_. Her latest crush is Donald Trump and she wishes to become his wife should Eva find herself in some 'dire circumstances'. Not only that but she is over a millennium old ! Ugh, I may be eternal, but I can't believe I actually fell in love with this harlot ! I mean, look at these prom photos. She wasn't all that hot in high school.", Havoc said, laughing maniacally. From miles around those who were oddly drawn in by the temptation of seeing how dorky Eris actually was brought her down to the level of pond scum, maybe perhaps lower. Eris was so mortified that she ran away in the opposite direction, crying.

"Mission, objectified.", Mandy said in a murmur. Havoc gave her a high five, which made her blush slightly.

"I'm boooooooored ! Let's blow this pop stand.", Billy said, after the ball from his paddle ball game hit him in the noggin for the umpteenth time.

Chapter 4--"How did _he_ get here !"

When Billy, Mandy and Havoc had returned home, Grim had been startled by Havoc's presence.

"How did _he_ get here !", Grim questioned, practically scared to life. Havoc didn't seem one bit fazed by Grim and wasn't frightened of him at all. Besides, Havoc was invulnerable so nothing Grim could do, short of sending him back to the Under Realm, would cause him to have respect for Grim.

"I was playing in your trunk, Grim. There was this glowy thingy and I accidentally dropped it. Then, this ultra rad dude, Havoc, appeared.", Billy said, then laughing moronically. Grim sighed, covering his eyes with his hand momentarily. With a wave of his scythe, Havoc disappeared.

"I had a feeling he was about to leave.", Mandy said, without emotion. Inwardly she was crushed but she would get over her anguish easily. All she had to do was watch Billy torture himself with a house of cards and knock it over. Sometimes she could be such a bully, but inside she really did have a heart that cared. She simply didn't show it very often.

Epilogue 

Havoc was sent to the underworld where he wouldn't be a problem. Although he was going to miss the new human friends he had made in the world above, he wouldn't be bored. There were always "newcomers" to the world below that would need terrorizing, um, I mean, orientation. Perhaps he would make his presence known again someday, if it was meant to happen. Even if not, Havoc was pleased where he was and he was having more fun than he could shake an ax at.

The End

October 21, 2005


End file.
